


Maybe

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepovers, mike has his sexual awakening, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: When the Party watches E.T., Mike has his sexual awakening (Byler).
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, elmax is implied, elmax-freeform - Relationship
Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is a oneshot that is part of a giant series containing multiple fandoms. Please don't be afraid to request anything for Stranger Things, IT, Percy Jackson, and SiX (the last one is a musical, go listen to it it's good). Note that I don't write smut and that I don't ship most rarepairs as relationships, but I do platonically (like I don't ship henclair as a relationship but i totally will write some platonic dustin & lucas).

Sleepovers at the Wheeler’s were always chaotic…

“It’s my turn to pick a movie!”

“No, it’s my turn!”

“Will both of you just shut up and compromise?”

“Why do they scream?”

“They don’t understand the concept of volume control and quiet.”

Lucas and Dustin always argue nonstop, and Mike always tries to resolve it with no luck. El stays attached to Max’s hip occasionally asking them to just stop screaming, and Max makes snarky comments.

But Will always stayed quiet. He listened to the bickering and silently hoped they’d pick E.T.

“Let’s watch Star Wars!” Dustin yelled.

“Oh.” Will mumbled. He tried not to show his disappointment, but it was too late, Mike had already caught on.

“What’s wrong, Will?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just wanted to watch something else.”

“Well, what was it?”

“Yeah, we don’t mind changing it!” Dustin piped up.

“It was E.T.”

“Oh, we’ll totally watch E.T., then. It’s better than Star Wars anyway.” Dustin said

“No you dipshit, Star Wars is supreme.” Lucas argued.

“What are you talking about? E.T. is-”

“Guys, will you PLEASE stop arguing and turn on the goddamn movie?” Max asked. Dustin frowned, but complied with her request.

As the movie started, the kids assumed their normal positions: Lucas and Dustin right smack in front of the TV, Max and El cuddled on one side of the sofa with a blanket over them, and Mike and Will were on the other side, with a foot of space between them.

Except during the movie, Will decided to scoot close to Mike.

Mike’s heart sped up, and his shoulders shook. Why was his body doing this? His palms started to sweat, and he felt the sudden urge to hold Will’s hand.

 _What the hell_? He thought.

Deep down, he sort of knew what was going on. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. Then he thought that everyone was like this, and got like this when they saw their close friends. But somewhere, he knew that wasn’t the case.

Towards the end of the movie, Will got incredibly tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. He laid his head on Mike’s shoulder, which made Mike’s heart to jump and an electric current go down his spine. Then, Mike got mad at himself for feeling that way. He wasn't - like that. He couldn’t be.

But then he heard Will snore softly, and he glanced across the couch to see Max and El cuddling, and Max was stroking the brunette’s hair. He felt a warm feeling make its way around his body, starting in his chest and spreading everywhere.

And then he thought that maybe he could.

Maybe he was - he still couldn’t say it, but still.

Maybe he was.


End file.
